bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Yamiking
The Yamiking (ヤミキング, Yamikingu) (lit, "Darkness King"), also known as the King of Darkness in the English dub, is the sentient fortress of the Reverse Maruhage Empire. Background The Yamiking is a large metallic structure, with an elongated dome shape, making it resemble a rounded or slightly flattened bullet head. The Yamiking has many odd decorations on its outside, including smiley-faces, a gem,multiple protruding tubes, two eyes and two arms and many other small details. Inside, it has a total of 5 floors. Despite being the main fortress of a powerful empire, its external defences are lacking. Its the only defensive weaponry are the flowers it shoots out of its hands. The Yamiking is the only way Hydrate can travel back to the surface from the Dark World and is capable of flight. However, in order to fly it requires a large power source, and to be fully operational. In order to supply it with enough energy for flight, Reverse Emperor Hydrate uses live sacrifices as an energy sources. The Table of Sacrifices The Table of Sacrifices (生け贄板, Ikenieban) is an clock-like artifact summoned by The Three Sacks in order to raise the Yamiking and Hydrate to the surface. Typically, a being from the Reverse Maruhage Empire can only individually teleport back and forth between locations. An object such as the Yamiking needs a lot of energy to rise up to the main world compared to the limited amount of energy that individuals require. Thus, the Table of Sacrifices is needed to gather energy from twelve individuals to power the Yamiking. After the Sacks summon the clock, Crimson and LOVE throw over defeated opponents into each number, with the assumption that their great energy will siphon from the clock to the Yamiking. It is assumed that only the strongest of sacrifices will do as all the sacrifices used were known of notable strength as they all managed to reach the final stage of the Maruhage New Emperor Playoff. The 12 characters that were used for the Table of Sacrifices are as follows: *Lambada *Jeda the Wind God *Haou *Ujikin TOKIO *Ruby *Purupu *Associate Hair Hunters #5 *Associate Hair Hunters #6 *Suzu *Kinen *Giga *Hanako, Don Patch's pig (The final sacrifice was intended to be Gunkan, but Bo-bobo intervened, causing the pig to be used instead. Unexpectedly the pig's energy was still enough to supply the last amount of energy required.) Unlike the name would suggest, none of the twelve victims are killed. The enormous drain on their powers leaves weak and vulnerable, but not enough to kill them. History The Rise And Fall Of The Yamiking After the Yamiking has enough power to reach the surface, the table of sacrifices disappears and the fortress takes to the sky. Unfortunately for the Reverse Maruhage Empire, Bo-bobo, the rebels and the angry survivors of Crimson and LOVE's raid succeed in destroying the empire. After Hydrate is defeated, the Yamiking explodes and relinquishes the drained victims' power. The Shinsetsu Revival By the time of the Neo Maruhage Empire, the Yamiking had somehow been rebuilt. However, it was eventually toppled once again, this time by the members of the IXEX. Areas Four of the five floors are specially designed to suit the Yamiken (or Shinken) of the Reverse Maruhage Empire Member that resides there. Cinematic Hour Stage The first floor of the Yamiking. It consists of many Hollywood props, including skyscrapers, a castle, mountains, a windmill, and a large Godzilla figure. This is where Crimson forces his victims to take part in dangerous movie scenes, until somebody emerges victorious. Muscle Factory Stage The second floor of the Yamiking. It consists of many conveyor belts, with seven pipes above it, that spew out special gasses onto the belt. To satisfy LOVE's addiction to strong men, the gas turns whoever is touched by it into a muscular being. In order to survive, LOVE's victims are supposed to avoid the gas whilst running on the belts as well as LOVE herself. However, people have been known to use the gas to their advantage. Operating Room The third and middle floor of the Yamiking. It is modeled to look like the innards of a brain, complete with cells, veins, and DNA strands. This is where Byakkyō will try to slice open his victims if they set foot inside his domain. Moon Sati-Field ZO The fourth floor of the Yamiking. This floor consists of mirror-like tile flooring, with the walls being giant windows. This floor's guardian is Bebebe-be Be-bebe; the floor reflects the light of the moon onto Be-bebe, which powers up his Sunege Shinken(スネ毛真拳; "Truefist of Leghair"). Be-bebe is the only guardian to use a Shinken and not a Yamiken. Top Floor This is the fifth and final floor of the Yamiking. Hydrate resides here, and oversees how his minions are doing on the other floors. It is unlike the other floors; instead of being a battle arena, it is modeled like a mansion in order to keep Hydrate comfortable. The reason for this is that Hydrate originally assumed that his minions were so strong that the rebels would never even reach his floor. Despite this, since Hydrate fights almost entirely with his foot-stench, he is still capable of fighting without wrecking the room. Trivia *It is the only living fortress in the entire series. References Category:Locations Category:Members of the Reverse Maruhage Empire